


Behind Blue Eyes

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [2]
Category: Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast), Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Amulets, Archangels, Darkfic, Gen, Imprisonment, Magic, Magical Powers AU, Mind Control, Obedience, Poetry, Pre-Apocalypse, Weird Shit, enslavement, genie au, magical eyes, myths, prose poetry, royal au, the Taskmaster s8 portrait, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: How Lord Greg acquired not just His genie, but also His red Eyes.





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to restate that this is turning into quite a dark AU. bc it really is. That s8 portrait is _insane_. Greg is going full evil villain in this, and Alex is more than willing to do whatever Greg wants him to do.

"His Lordship wishes to see you."  
"Oh, I bet he does."  
"Are you going to resist me, Ed?"  
"Of course I am. I've got what he wants."  
"Then you've brought this upon yourself."

Innocence belied the ruthless heart,  
Of his Master's most faithful Eye,  
His servant sent to collect the one  
Who owned the lamp He coveted.

The boy barely knew what hit him  
When Alex cut him down to size  
He took the lamp, he tied him up,  
And took them both to his Lord.

"Give me the lamp, Alex,  
Give it to me,"  
He took it from him, snatched it back to see,  
"Finally, it's mine. This is all I need now  
To take this kingdom back at last."

"And what shall we do with him, my Lord?"  
Alex kicked the boy, his knife getting itchy,  
"Keep him here for now, I want to make sure  
This genie obeys my every command."

With a rub of His hand,  
The genie was summoned,  
Looking less like a spirit,  
And more like a weakling,  
That His Lordship could easily dominate.

"Guess who has your lamp now, genie."  
He held it for the genie to see  
As Alex held his knife to the throat  
Of the boy who had last owned him  
And the genie knelt at His feet.

"You will do as I say, or I'll kill the boy,  
Do you understand what that means?"  
The genie nodded, His hand gripping hard  
On his chin as He lifted him upwards.  
"Your wish is my command, Master."

"That's what I like to see, I like it when I'm obeyed.  
And you will obey every command I give you.  
Prepare yourself, genie, we're going to war,  
And you're going to make sure I win.

"I want the power of the Archangel Eyes,  
Genie, you know where to find it,  
Bring the amulet to me, genie, do as I say,  
the Eyes will be mine to claim as my right,  
Truth will bend them all to my will,  
And then my Judgement will slay them."

The genie trembled, but couldn't defy,  
The spirit-bound creature could only obey  
Whoever it was who owned his lamp,  
And that wasn't Ed, it was this giant of a man,  
His Master, he could tell, had blood on His hands,  
And murder in His heart,  
And the genie was so very afraid.

The amulet appeared in the genie's hands,  
Summoned from a far-distant place.  
The genie closed his eyes as his Master  
Recited the spell, and claimed His powers,  
and His eyes went from blue to blood red.

He could feel the power swelling within,  
Filling His body with terrible might,  
His left Eye, of Orphiel, to see through their hearts,  
and His right Eye, of Raguel, now concealed from sight,  
Until He would unleash its power to kill.

"Bring me the boy, Alex, let's see if this works."  
Alex obeyed, dragged the boy to His feet,  
keeping his eyes averted, looking away.  
His Master knelt down, grasped the boy's face,  
And stared at him with Orphiel's Eye. 

Alex saw the red glow, felt the boy tremble,  
heard his Master's pleasant smile.  
"You will not defy me, you little shit,  
I will take all your fear and bind it  
To me you will bow, you will obey,  
Until I decide to release you."

"No, I will not, you cannot make me-"  
"The Eye sees all, you cannot hide,  
your fear is mine for the taking.  
Your will is mine, I own you now,  
You have no will to resist me."

And in the boy's eyes now, a flicker of red,  
His body slack, his mind now enslaved,  
Alex untied him at his Master's request,  
To see now how he would obey.

"Stand!" barked Lord Greg,  
And the boy did obey,  
"Bow to me!" said His Lordship,  
And the boy did obey.

His Lordship did smile,  
and pulled the boy up,  
"Alex, lock him away for now.  
He'll serve in my palace  
When I am crowned king,  
Until then he can rot on his own."

He turned to the genie,  
now that they were alone,  
and the genie couldn't look away,  
"And as for you, you will not leave my side,  
You will make me invincible."

The wish was granted, to the genie's regret,  
As he felt himself bound to his Master,  
Magnetised now, compelled to obey,  
Once again, he was bringing disaster.

That is the story that Alex did tell  
In one of his secret diaries  
But Alex can't even vouch for its truth,  
He might have written it at his Master's bidding  
And he'd never know, because he obeys,  
He would give his life for his Master.


End file.
